


Baby It's Cold Outside

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Because i tried to stuff as many cliche christmas tropes as i could in here haha, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Movies, Christmas Tree, Christmas Tree Decorating, Christmas fic, Cuddles, Dancing and Singing, Eva is clumsy, F/F, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Noora comes to her rescue, Skamfiction Christmas Party, Skamfiction Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: Eva picked up her pace, thinking that the faster she walked, the less time she’d have to spend out in the cold. But that probably wasn’t the smartest thing for her to do with the streets being covered in snow, effectively hiding all of the ice patches. Her next hurried step happened to be the wrong one, and her foot connected with one of those ice patches.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agarina/gifts).



> I proudly present my Secret Santa gift to the wonderful, amazing, talented, spectacular Laura!! I hope you like this! I had a ton of fun writing it! Love you lots and have a happy Christmas! <33
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time writing Nooreva and I had so much fun with it! It was kind of refreshing to write something new like this! Perhaps I’ll even write more Nooreva in the future :eyes:
> 
> Also thank you Sarah for betaing This! You're a gem! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! Merry Skamfiction Christmas! <3

“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,” Eva belted along to the Christmas playlist she had blasting through her speakers. She was singing at the top of her lungs, wiggling her hips as she danced around her living room with socked feet sliding across the floorboards. 

She started to whistle along to the song as she picked another shining red bauble from the box on the coffee table and looped the wire through the hook at the top. Then she scanned the tree for the perfect branch to hang it off of, and when she found it, she placed the ornament with a small, satisfied “there.”

Eva continued on in this fashion—singing, dancing, and decorating—until the ornament box was empty and the tree branches were heavy with baubles, figurines, and those cute picture frame ornaments. She snatched up the package of gold tinsel next and started sprawling it around the tree, careful to not cover up any of the ornaments.

Once she finished with that, she decided to take a short rest before breaking out the Christmas lights—those usually took a while to untangle and drape everywhere. She usually ended up getting frustrated as hell with them too… maybe she should be drunk for this. 

With a laugh to herself, Eva set down the box of lights and waltzed into the kitchen, still humming along as the next Christmas song filtered into the room. Her eyes zeroed in on the platter sitting in the middle of the kitchen island and she headed straight for it. Immediately, she threw off the cover and reveled in the scent of gingerbread and nutmeg that wafted up and filled her nostrils. Eva grabbed a napkin from the counter and piled a few of the Hjortetakk cookies before she paused, her fingers hovering over the gingerbread cookies as she debated which to choose.

She’d made the cookies with Isak and Even the previous afternoon—well, Even had made the cookies, actually, while she and Isak had thrown flour at each other and ate enough cookie dough to make their stomachs hurt—and they’d decided to decorate the gingerbread cookies to look like themselves. Hers had strings of brown frosting for hair and a yellow smudge on top that was supposed to be a beanie. Even had painstakingly decorated his own with an impressively detailed jean jacket complete with his favorite pan pride pin and had carefully laid out strokes of yellow icing that swooped up to imitate his hair. Isak’s, on the other hand, was kind of a mess—which fit him well, Eva had to admit. He tried to frost on a snapback, but it mostly just looked like a blob of icing on top of a few yellow squiggles coming out of the sides, and his attempt at recreating a gingerbread version of his favorite jacket was kind of a fail, too. Eva laughed as she picked up the Isak gingerbread, chomped off one of its arms and then placed it on the top of her small pile of cookies. 

As she made her way back into the living room, she pulled out her phone and composed a text.

 

**Eva (13:05)**

I just ate your arm ahaha

 

Eva snorted to herself as she hit send, carrying the cookies back out to the living room and setting them down next to the box of lights. With a sigh she picked the box up and glanced over the front of the package, reading over some of the information printed. She peeled the tape off of the top of the package and pulled the flaps open before turning the box over and letting its contents spill onto the coffee table. Eva picked up the string of lights (which thankfully wasn’t that tangled) and started to thread it through her fingers until she got to the end. Where she noticed it had a battery pack. 

Shit. 

When she bought these she hadn’t realized that the box she’d grabbed had been one that needed batteries. She thought it was one of the ones that you just plugged into the wall and bam, your whole house looked like the Byers’s from Stranger Things. But of course, it was just her luck that she picked up the wrong package. Now this meant she’d have to bundle up and attempt to brave the weather in order to drag herself to the store and purchase some batteries. Eva dropped her head back against the couch and let out a groan. 

The sound of her phone pinging made her sit up, and she reached out for it with one hand, grabbing the Isak gingerbread with the other. 

 

**Isak (13:07)**

[attachment]

Oops I bit your head

#sorrynotsorry

 

Eva tapped on the attachment and shook her head at the ridiculous picture Isak had sent her. He had snapped a photo of himself holding up his Eva cookie with his teeth closed around almost the entire gingerbread’s head. His face was screwed up in what she assumed was supposed to be a menacing expression, but it was Isak, so it was really just completely adorable instead. The corners of her lips twitched up as she typed out a cheeky response.

 

**Eva (13:07)**

I sure hope you’ve never had to say that to Even 

;))

 

Isak’s response of the unimpressed smiley and the middle finger emoji was almost immediate. Eva just giggled to herself and finished off her Isak cookie. She was about to reach towards the napkin for one of the Hjortetakk cookies when the idea hit her. She could just ask Isak if he had any batteries she could borrow. Isak and Even’s place was much closer than the store, and she could probably guilt trip Isak into bringing them to her rather than making her trek out into the snow. 

 

**Eva (13:08)**

Hey Isak, do you have some batteries I could borrow?

 

**Isak (13:08)**

Damn we actually just used the last ones today

Even’s mom bought us one of those electronic dancing Santas that sings

:/ sorry Eva

 

**Eva (13:09)**

Damn Isak

You’re supposed to help me out!

Some kind of friend you are

<3

 

**Isak (13:10)**

Sorry Eva

Oh hey

Why don’t you go ask that *cute* neighbor of yours?

;);););)

 

Eva bit her lip as she read Isak’s messages. She hated to admit it, but that was kind of a perfect idea, actually. It gave her an excuse to go next door and talk to the beautiful girl— _Noora_ — that lived there. They’d met several times before, through block parties or running into each other while fetching the mail—they’d even seen each other on the tram a few times, and Eva had definitely spotted Noora around campus often but was never brave enough to start a conversation with her. This would be perfect, though. She had a reason to talk to Noora, _and_ it reminded her of some of those meet-cutes in the holiday rom-coms she and Vilde had binge watched last weekend.

 

**Eva (13:12)**

That’s actually a brilliant idea, Isak

Don’t let that go to your head :))

 

**Isak (13:12)**

-_-

Stop bullying me and go get your girl ;)

 

**Eva (13:13)**

Not bullying you and I will :))

 

Eva stuffed her phone back into her pocket and scooped up the now empty napkin, crumpling it into a ball so the crumbs wouldn’t fall out. She dumped it into the trash and then snatched a mug from one of the cupboards, filling it with a tiny bit of peppermint Schnapps—a little liquid courage never hurt anyone, right? After she knocked it back she made her way to the front hall where there she started layering up. First she shoved her feet into her black snow boots, then grabbed her thick maroon coat and stuffed her arms into the sleeves. Once she adjusted the coat so it was laying right, she pulled her gray scarf from the hook and wound it around her neck. Next came her knit cream colored beanie—which she tugged over her hair—and then her gloves.

Feeling sufficiently more prepared to face the frigid temperatures outside, Eva turned towards her front door. Before she opened it, she patted her front pockets to make sure she had both her keys and her phone. 

The second Eva stepped outside, she was instantly freezing. Despite having on several thick layers, she could still feel the cold air seeping through and settling into her bones. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her arms around herself before starting to walk. 

The walk itself wasn’t that far—Noora just lived next to her, so she only had to walk a few feet. And thank god for that, honestly. The cold did bring one positive prospect, however. Upon opening the door Noora would probably notice how cold it was, and most likely wouldn’t make Eva wait outside while she fetched the batteries. Eva’s lips curved up at the thought of being inside Noora’s house, even if just in the foyer for a brief few minutes.

Eva picked up her pace, thinking that the faster she walked, the less time she’d have to spend out in the cold. But that probably wasn’t the smartest thing for her to do with the streets being covered in snow, effectively hiding all of the ice patches. Her next hurried step happened to be the wrong one, and her foot connected with one of those ice patches. She felt her foot skid forward and then suddenly slip out from beneath her, and before she knew what was happening she was lying flat on the ground—cold, wet snow already starting to melt against her butt.

She’d only been sitting there a moment, shock written all over her face as she stared ahead and braced herself with her arms beside her when a voice calling out to her caught her attention.

“Eva!” The voice shouted, and Eva whipped her head to the side to see who had just seen her eat shit. The second her eyes landed on a panicked looking Noora rushing towards her, she felt her cheeks flame up—and honestly, bless the cold weather for masking that. 

“Eva, are you alright?” Noora was suddenly at her side, resting one hand on Eva’s shoulder and the other onto one of Eva’s cheeks. Had Eva’s breath not already been stolen from her lungs from the fall, it definitely would have been then. Eva blinked and focused her eyes onto Noora’s face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. Just, uh, just slipped,” Eva responded, flashing Noora what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Didn’t see the ice, I guess."

Noora offered her own warm smile to Eva and then held out her hand to help her up. Eva placed her hand into Noora’s— blatantly ignoring the way her heart rate picked up at the new contact (and the fact that she was holding! Noora’s! Hand! _Ohmygod_ )— and lifted herself to her feet with Noora’s help. It was then that Eva realized Noora was just in a woolen, cable-knit sweater, a pair of rolled up jeans, and was completely barefoot.

“Oh my god, how are you not frozen right now?” Eva exclaimed, gesturing to Noora’s bare feet. Her toes were painted a deep red color that matched her lipstick, and it made Eva’s insides melt.

Noora laughed softly and tipped her head to the side, bouncing from foot to foot. “Actually, I kind of am,” she admitted, flashing Eva a bashful expression. “Would you like to come inside and warm up?” Noora offered, drawing a lip into her mouth as she raised a questioning eyebrow at Eva.

Eva nodded right away. Perhaps it was a bit too quick, but she couldn’t really help herself—the girl she’d been pining over since they day she moved in just invited her over. Anyone else in her position would’ve been just as eager.

Noora dropped Eva’s hand and shoved hers into the pockets of her jeans as she started scurrying back towards the warm safety of her house. Eva was totally endeared as she watched Noora’s little half ponytail bounce along with each step.

When Eva started walking again she was more careful this time—not wanting to fall _again_ and make an even bigger fool of herself in front of Noora. She followed Noora up to the front door and over the threshold. In the foyer, Eva stopped to look around, taking in all of the picture frames on the walls and the hooks full of coats and hats and scarves. She was instantly enveloped in a blanket of warmth, and her nose was bombarded by the sweet smell of apple cinnamon. Eva smiled and took a deep breath in, reveling in it all.

“I’m going to go get a pair of socks and some blankets—make yourself at home!” Noora announced before she scampered off to somewhere deeper in the house, leaving Eva to her own devices.

Eva started to peel off her layers, hanging them onto one of the free hooks and neatly lined her shoes up against the wall. She smoothed her hands over her skirt and straightened her top before she padded down the hall towards what she hoped was the living room.

There were some clinking sounds coming from the next room over—the kitchen, Eva assumed—and a second later Noora appeared in the doorway. She had a thick pair of woolen socks on her feet now, and she was juggling a pile of blankets on her forearms and two mugs of something steaming in her hands.

“Oh, let me help you,” Eva said, rushing to Noora’s side so she could relieve her of the mugs. The delicious smell of hot apple cider filled her senses and Eva couldn’t help the appreciative hum she let out.

Noora laughed warmly and moved towards the couch to drop the blankets onto the arm of it, making sure to grab one first and drop it down into the space right next to Eva, who set the two mugs onto the coffee table before settling into the cushions.

Eva’s heart skipped a beat as Noora shuffled closer and spread the blanket out so that it was stretched across both of their legs. She crossed her legs and then leaned forward to grab her mug of cider. Eva followed suit and lifted hers a bit, holding it out towards Noora. “Cheers,” Eva grinned. Noora smiled and clinked her glass against Eva’s before bringing it up to her lips to take a sip.

It was then that Eva noticed that _It’s A Wonderful Life_ was queued up on the television in front of them, as if Noora had been preparing to watch it before she’d ran out to rescue Eva. Noora followed Eva’s gaze to the television and her face brightened. She shifted her body a bit so that she could face Eva. “I was just about to start this before I saw you slip,” she explained. “Do you want to watch it while we warm back up?”

Again, Eva almost immediately started to nod, and she had to bite down on her lip to control the size of her answering grin. “I think that sounds great,” she responded.

Noora bent towards the table so she could snatch the remote and press play. The opening credits began to roll and Eva focused her attention onto the screen as best as she could—though it was rather difficult to do so when she had such a beautiful girl curled up right next to her. She stirred the cinnamon stick around the cider once, twice, three times before taking another sip.

Despite the heat of the house and the warmth of the fleece blanket, an involuntary shiver ran up Eva’s spine. She pulled the edge of the blanket up higher and tried to nuzzle deeper underneath it. Noora took notice, of course, and snagged another blanket from the pile.

This time, rather than resting it over their legs, she twirled it behind them and stretched her arm over Eva’s shoulders to drape the blanket there. Eva sent her a grateful smile and gripped the hem of this blanket to pull it tighter around her shoulders. She turned back to the movie and let Noora fumble with the blanket a bit, trying to get it perfect before returning her hand to its resting place in her lap.

Except then Eva felt the weight of Noora’s arm settling around her shoulders, and what little of the movie she’d managed to follow suddenly dissipated from her mind. The gesture totally caught Eva off guard—not that she was complaining though—a pretty girl making a move like this was totally encouraged.

She could feel Noora’s body pressed against her side completely, and Eva swallowed down another sip of cider to hide her uncontrollable grin. Eva snuggled into the blankets more, and leaned into Noora’s side, tilting her head onto her shoulder. Her eyes flickered up towards Noora’s face and found that Noora was already looking back at her.

Her eyes were warm and glittering, and Eva felt her heart melt at the sight. She kind of wanted to just reach up and boop Noora’s cute button nose, but she reigned in the temptation and just smiled at her instead. A brilliant smile curved Noora’s red lips, and Eva had to fight the urge to tilt her head up and kiss her.

As Eva basked in the feeling of being curled up with Noora under a pile of blankets while a cozy Christmas movie played in the background, she couldn't help but think of how she’d have to buy Isak and Even an extra special Christmas present to thank them for using the last of their batteries.

By the time the movie ended, both girls had finished two more glasses of cider and at one point Noora had cracked open the box of cookies her old roommate Eskild had brought over.

Eva and Noora both had warmed up significantly, and the blankets had been thrown to the side by now. They were exchanging stories—each one more ridiculous than the last—complete with imitations of their friends and wild gesticulations. Noora was in the middle of recounting what she dubbed a “classic tale” from her time living at the Kollectiv of how she walked in on her roommate Eskild getting a blowjob to Elton John’s _Circle of Life_ that had Eva in stitches she was laughing so hard. There were tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, and she swore she’d never laughed this much before.

When their laughter finally died down, Noora glanced towards her barren Christmas tree and then back at Eva. Her face lit up and she reached out to grab Eva’s hands and pull her up from the couch. “Come on,” she encouraged. “You,” Noora beamed, walking backwards as she tugged Eva along, “are going to help me decorate this,” she finished, dropping Eva’s hands so she could throw jazz hands in the direction of the tree.

“It would he an absolute honor,” Eva responded, dropping into an overly dramatic curtsey.

Noora lifted the box of ornaments up and brought it over to the coffee table. She opened the lid, set it aside, and began to rummage through the box’s contents.

“Aha!” She exclaimed a second later, whipping something red out of the box— too fast for Eva to make out what it was— and hid it behind her back.

Eva quirked an eyebrow at the smirk that suddenly plastered itself across Noora’s face. “What?” She asked. “What was that?”

Noora just took a step closer to her, her smirk growing as she kept silent. Suddenly she darted forward and wrestled something onto Eva’s head.

A little yelp of surprise escaped Eva’s lips and she reached up to close her fingers around Noora’s wrists and pull her hands away from her. A white puffball ended up smacking Eva in the cheek in the struggle, and it was then that she realized what Noora had put on her—a Santa hat.

“Oh my god,” Eva mused, touching the hat. “Where’s yours? I can't be the only one wearing one,” she responded.

There was a glint in Noora’s eye as she pulled out her own Santa hat and secured it over her hair, the puffball hanging over her collarbone. “Ta da!” She cried out, throwing her hands out excitedly. “Now the decorating can properly begin,” she announced, flashing Eva a grin.

And with that, both girls began removing ornaments from their packages and hanging them all over the tree.

Noora’s collection of ornaments was vast and unique. While she did have some of the traditional baubles, she also had plenty of homemade decorations and ones with interesting shapes and designs.

Eva snorted as she opened one of the boxes and held it up so Noora could see its contents. “You want these on your tree?” Eva questioned.

Noora shook her head at the box and reached into it to pull out two of the blown up, glitter covered condoms. She held them up and gave them a little shake. “Eskild made these for me,” she explained.

Eva nodded in understanding and laughed, pulling out the other two so she could hang them.

“They’ve,” she paused, searching for the perfect word. “They’ve got character,” she finally finished.

“Absolutely,” Noora agreed, giggling as she draped the string around one of the branches.

They continued to work, quietly singing along to the Christmas station Noora had put on the radio. It wasn't until Justin Bieber’s version of _Drummer Boy_ came on that the party, so to say, started.

Eva was absolutely endeared as Noora began to belt out the words, bobbing her head along to the song as she started to dance. Noora picked up a string of tinsel and draped it around her neck like one would a feather boa. She ruffled the ends at Eva and started laughing when Eva grabbed her own tinsel to do the same.

Eva picked up an oblong ornament and held it up to her lips, pretending it was a microphone as she sang the lyrics into it. She whipped her hair and the Santa hat back and forth, and soon the two girls were dancing and jumping wildly around each other.

 _Drummer Boy_ came to an end and Eva and Noora collapsed onto the couch in a fit of giggles at their impromptu jam session. Eva’s cheeks were flushed and she had the widest grin on her face while she looked at Noora, who was beaming right back at her—the corner of her lipstick smudged from holding the ornament too close.

Suddenly, the opening notes of _Baby, It’s Cold Outside_ filled the apartment. Eva let out a squeal and grabbed Noora’s hands. “Oh my god, we have to duet!” She exclaimed, and Noora was nodding her agreement right away.

“I really can’t stay,” Eva serenaded, rising from the couch so she could dramatically arch her back and sing towards the ceiling.

“Baby, it's cold outside,” Noora pitched in, dropping her voice down an octave to try and match Dean Martin’s voice.

Eva twirled around, her skirt flying out as she did so. “I've got to go away,” she sang, holding the last note a few seconds.

Noora waggled her eyebrows at Eva as she repeated her line, “Baby, it's cold outside.”

The two of them continued singing along and dancing with each other, giggling throughout the whole thing. By the end of the song, they’d somehow ended up in each other’s arms, their cheeks pressed together as they crooned out the last line.

“Ah, but it's cold,” they turned in each other’s arms so that they were now facing each other. “Cold,” they held the note as they stared into each other’s eyes, smiles on their faces. “Outside,” they finished with a flare.

The music faded away and a commercial replaced it, but Eva and Noora didn't exactly notice, as they were too enraptured with each other. Eva was beaming at Noora, and Noora was beaming right back at her with sparkling blue eyes.

Eva was so lost in them, in fact, that she didn't register that Noora was leaning in until suddenly the blue disappeared and a pair of soft lips were against Eva’s.

The second it clicked in her brain that Noora was kissing her (Noora! Was! Kissing! Her!) her eyes fluttered shut and she brought a hand up to rest against Noora’s neck. Eva moved her lips back against Noora’s and nearly sighed into the kiss.

God, it was so much nicer than Eva had pictured it would be. Noora’s kiss was soft and sweet, her lips smooth and beautiful as they pressed against Eva’s. She tasted like cinnamon and the apple cider they’d just drunk, and that was quickly becoming Eva’s favorite flavor. She never wanted this to end.

Of course, they had to part for air eventually, but Eva knew that this wouldn't be the last time she kissed Noora.

They pulled away but stayed huddled close, and the smile on Noora’s lips was blinding. Eva was sure her face was almost an exact mirror.

“You kissed me,” Eva blurted stupidly.

Noora giggled and nodded her head, her short blonde bob bouncing. “I did.”

“Why?” Eva asked, mentally kicking herself because _Eva, what the fuck are you doing asking why_?

“Well,” Noora started, and pointed up towards the ceiling. When Eva followed her finger she noticed the little sprig of mistletoe that had been fastened there.

“Oh,” she said simply, unsure of how to process that. Did it mean that Noora had only kissed her to uphold the tradition? Or had she done it because she actually wanted to?

It was as though Noora was reading her mind. She brought her hand up to Eva’s face and rested it onto her cheek, dragging her chin back down so Eva was looking at her. “That, and because I’ve wanted to kiss you all day,” she admitted, a shy expression on her face.

“Oh,” Eva repeated, and a smile blossomed across her face. “All day?” She repeated, sounding a bit awestruck, like she couldn't believe it.

Noora nodded and brushed a strand of hair from Eva’s face. “Actually, I've kind of wanted to kiss you since we met, but…” Noora trailed off and shrugged. “I figured this was the perfect opportunity.”

“You…” Eva was kind of speechless at the admission. She couldn't believe her ears. The girl she’d been pining after for all these months had been pining after _her_ for just as long! “You like me?” Eva finally asked.

Again, Noora just giggled and nodded. “Of course I do, Eva. What's not to like?” She responded, dragging her thumb over Eva’s cheek. Eva felt her blush grow even darker.

“Oh my god, this is unreal,” Eva laughed giddily. “I feel like Christmas came early.”

Noora just grinned and leaned in to connect their lips again. God, Eva could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!  
> Let me know what you thought with a kudos or a comment! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com)!


End file.
